The Postman Cometh
The Postman Cometh is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Gilligan's Island. It first aired January 20, 1966. Synopsis Since she's been on the Island, Mary Ann has been sending messages in bottles to her boyfriend, Horace Higgenbottom, back in Kansas, but the Skipper and Gilligan hear over the Radio that Horace has since married, and they struggle to tell her the news. In passing, the Professor notices Mary Ann feeling emotional over a radio soap opera which she listens to on the radio. He tells her to be careful with the poisonous mushrooms on the island. In turn, the men try to romance her by acting as various actors. The Skipper is John Wayne, the Professor is Cary Grant and Gilligan is Charles Boyer. Instead, she runs off terrified to Ginger and the Howells, who respond unfazed. On her return to her own hut, she overhears the three man agonizing on how they're going to tell her their bad news, and she rationalizes she might have eaten poisonous mushrooms. That night, she dreams she's on the radio program, with Ginger and Mrs. Howell as nurses and the men as the doctor versions of the actors they were impersonating. Mr. Howell is also present as Dr. Zorba, but they're too distracted to listen or help her. When Mary Ann wakes, she learns Horace is married and is not fazed by the news. She admits that in reality she wasn't all that close to him and had only used his name to make the others think she had someone in her life. Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * Charles Maxwell as the Radio Announcer (unconfirmed) * Unidentified Actor as Old Doctor Young (voice) * Unidentified Actor as Young Doctor Young (voice) * Unidentified Actress as Irene Forbisher (voice) Message * "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." Highlights * Mary Ann's soap opera dream Trivia * The episode title is a spoof on the 1946 play, "The Iceman Cometh", by Eugene O'Neill. * This episode runs contrary to Rescue from Gilligan's Island where Mary Ann returns home to discover her old boyfriend Herbert is still waiting to marry her. * The Skipper recharges the batteries in the radio with the Electric Generator; they were last recharged in X Marks The Spot. * No one seems to recall that Mrs. Howell in a previous episode tried to fix up Mary Ann and Gilligan. * Gilligan mentions that he has a sister in this episode. * In the dream, Mrs. Howell plays Nurse Blabbermouth. * Alan Hale, Jr. imitates actor John Wayne in this episode, who was a close friend of his father, Alan Hale Sr. Quotes * Gilligan - "If that's the Democratic way, I'm going to become a Republican!" ---- * Skipper - "Well, I always found myself as sort of the Western type." Mr. Howell - "Well, you are built like the Ponderosa." ---- * Skipper - "I always thought I should be a cowboy." Mr. Howell - "Somewhere there breathes a horse that is glad you are not." ---- * Professor - "Oh, that wasn't much like Cary Grant, was it?" Ginger - "That wasn't even much like General Grant!" ---- * Cary Grant - "Stick out your tongue. Ahh... yes, I think we'll have to operate!" Mary Ann - "Operate! What have I got? Cary Grant - "You have a severe case of roomisigloomis." Charles Boyer - "Zat is what she has alright." Mary Ann - "What is roomisigloomis?" Cary Grant - "It's a medical term, my dear, no concern of yours." ---- * John Wayne - "Please, when I make a diagnosis, it's final!" ---- * Dr. Zorba Gillespie - "You must be the one they call Nurse Blabbermouth." ---- * Dr. Grant/Professor - "Mary Ann, Mary Ann, Mary Ann..." Mary Ann - "Professor!" Dr. Grant/Professor - "Just a minute, I've got a few more Mary Anns!" ---- * Dr. Grant/Professor - '"We haven't got time for tomfoolery." Ginger - "Oh, yes, we do. I've got time for tomfoolery. Dick and Harry Foolery, too." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Mary Ann Episodes Category:Radio Episodes Category:Dream Episodes